welcome_to_bloxburgfandomcom-20200213-history
Changelog
The Bloxburg changelog displays all of the major updates in the history of Bloxburg. Currently, the Bloxburg Wiki has recorded updates as far back as v.0.4.5, with miscellaneous updates recorded before v0.4.5. Current game version: v0.8.4 __TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Version 0.8.4 *Removed snow, fireworks, sledding and ice skating. *Added security cameras. *Added barred windows and doors, chain link fence and floodlights. *Neighborhood menu now shows friends playing on recently joined servers. *Delayed neighborhood renewals to compensate for earlier outages. *Major bug fixes. Version 0.8.3 * Happy New Year! Re-added fireworks! * Removed Christmas themed objects and decoration. * Added new materials. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.8.2 * Winter is here! Bloxburg is now covered in snow. * Added winter and Christmas themed decorations, furniture and food. * Added sledding. * Added ability to rent your own personal neighborhoods (similar to private servers) with up to 50 players. * Added interact tooltip toggle setting. Version 0.8.1 * You can now permanently buy assets for your Roblox character in the Avatar Editor. This will give you a Blockbux reward and you’ll be able to use the asset for free in-game. * You can now import custom assets in the Avatar Editor. * Added several new accessories, clothes and emotes to the Avatar Editor. * Added notification for when someone is knocking and using doorbells. * Removed Halloween items. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.8.0 * Added Halloween and fall themed items, pumpkin carving and plaid material. * You can now build up to five floors with the Multiple Floors gamepass. * Added wall molding and trim. * Added manual floor and roof placement on mobile. * Added more windows, doors and furniture. * Added emote support. * Kids can now use some appliances. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.7.9 * Added golf cart. * Added swings, trampolines and various playground items. * Added glass roofs. * Added more materials. * Improved wall texture alignment. * Changed donation limit. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.7.8b * Added bulldoze tool in build mode. * Added mood boost confirmation prompt. * Increased tree watering duration. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.7.8a Main Article: Changelog/Independence Day Event * Re-added fireworks! * Added bulldoze tool in build mode. * Added mood boost confirmation prompt. * Increased tree watering duration. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.7.7 * ONE BILLION VISITS! Everyone who've played will receive an exclusive trophy and 100 Blockbux. * Added clone tool in Build Mode. * Added gardening skill, several plants, flowers and pots. * Changed lighting mode. Some lamp configurations might look too bright now. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.7.6 * Added gardening skill, several plants, flowers and pots. * Added party invite and donation permission setting. * Build permission now required to change pictures. * Guests can no longer take food in display cases. * Improved roof generation algorithm. * Several interface changes. * Changed lighting mode. Some lamp configurations might look too bright now. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.7.5 * Added more foods. * Added commercial appliances. * Added fryers and display cases. * Added Chinese and Korean translations. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.7.4 * Added basements. * Added new stairs and fences. * Added different pool depths. * Added more materials. * Fences can now be used as stair railings. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.7.3 * Removed snow, ice rink and fireworks. * Added stylish chair, stool and large sofa. * Added wall mounted flags. * Minor UI changes. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.7.2 * Added fireworks, lasers and party supplies. * Added new cars; Noobus Superior and Noobus Limousine. * Added 3x3 ice skating block. * Removed Christmas decorations. * Major UI layout changes. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.7.1 * Winter is here and Bloxburg is now covered in snow! * Added winter and Christmas decorations and furniture. * Added snowballs (use by interacting with your character). * Added ice skating rink. * Added mining job. * Added ability to move and replace mailbox and trash bags. * Build grid now changes color for better visibility. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.7.0 * Moods now decrease slower when near friends. * Added Spanish, French, German, Portuguese, Swedish and Dutch translations. * Added bunk beds and various new furniture. * Added chat tag option. * Added Blockbux category in build mode. * Removed Halloween items. * Custom heads are now supported. * Minor UI changes. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.9 * Added Halloween and Fall items. * Added more build mode materials. * Added new bathtubs and bathroom accessories. * Picking up multiple food items will place them on a tray. * Added ability to restore default object appearance. * Removed Erase Data button. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.8 * Added laundering, bed-making and other various household interactions. * Improved character behavior. * Improved save format for plots. * Added ability to buy unlocked trophies. * Redesigned some interfaces. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.7 * Added fountains and various other items. * Added language setting (more languages coming soon). * Changed customer chat bubbles. * Redesigned Build Mode setting tab. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.6 Main Article: Changelog/Independence Day Event * Added fireworks, tents, camping equipment, garage doors and new furniture. * Added new menu for changing pictures. * Added ability to roast marshmallows over fireplaces. * Added build-mode category for newly added items. * Added radio volume setting. * Campsite tents now work. * Vehicles no longer collide. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.5 * Expanded and overhauled the map. * Improved vehicle suspension and handling. * Added two new cars; Bloxus TS and Bloxavor 4x4. * Added gas station, campsite and observatory. * Added street and traffic lights. * Instrument melodies are unlocked as your Music level increases. * Vehicles won't despawn if parked on plot or parking spot. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.4 * Added phones! * Added ability to order food and invite players to your house. * Added new furniture items. * Changed window and door placement system. * Added top down view in Build Mode when holding Space. * Grid in Build Mode can now be toggled by pressing H. * Parked cars will despawn after 5 minutes. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.3 * Added ceiling fans. * Added more food. * Added new windows, doors, kitchen appliances and furniture. * Should now be easier to join friends. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.2 *Added more Food. *Added kitchen cabinets and counters. *Added modular object sets. *Revamped cooking system. *Optimized icon resolution. *Improved room finding algorithm. *Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.1 * Holiday event ended. * Added new furniture and windows. * Added confirmation for selling expensive objects. Toggleable in Options. * Roommate Building can now be disabled in Options. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.0b * Added Fireworks. Version 0.6.0a * Bloxburg is now covered in snow! * You can now allow others to build on your plot. * Added Quick Paint on PC. * Added Undo and Redo for some actions in Build Mode on PC. * Added Search bar in Build Mode. * Added Power Box for toggling all lights on the plot. * Added new furniture items. * Added Vehicle Suspension, Build Mode Time and Weather settings. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.5.9 * Bloxburg is now covered in snow! * Added Winter and Christmas decoration. * Added fireplaces. * Added two new prebuilt houses. ** Peaceful Living ** Small Suburban * Added radio in vehicles for "Unlocked Stereo" gamepass. * Added repeat button in Playlist Menu. * Custom songs now save. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.5.8 * Added Hip, Gable, Gambrel, Curved and Slanted roofs. * Added award for reaching promotion level 50 in a job. * Changed customer queuing behavior. * Re-balanced job earnings. * Halloween event ended. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.5.7 * Added Halloween and Fall items. * Added ability to pay bills in house tab. * Reduced door clipping when open. * Added automatic door sensors. * Improved room finding and polygon filling algorithm. Version 0.5.6 * Reduced bills for premium members. * You can now have multiple jobs. * Added Woodcutter and Janitor job. * Added premium tag in chat. * Added new prebuilt house. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.5.5 * Added Large Plot gamepass. * Added elevators. * Improved R15 morphing. * Several optimization changes. Version 0.5.4 * Added new and improved starter house. * Removed fireworks. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.5.3 * Added fireworks for the 4th of July. * Added candles and several decorative items. * Rain sounds now muffled when inside. * Animated Tom. * Modified bill cost algorithm. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.5.2 * Performance improved. * Modified vehicle handling. * Unlocked Stereo can be used at Night Club. * Added Quad Bike. * Added House Bills. * Added Parking Garage. * Added jumps. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.5.1 * Added package support. Version 0.5.0 * Added R15 support. * Added different ages (Kid, Teen, Adult). * Added character customization. * Added wardrobes. * Added dressers. * Automatic toggles to ignore collisons. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.4.9 * Sliding doors added. * Added "Advanced Placing" gamepass. * Glass door color can now be changed. * Curtains now work on doors. * Improved rectangular floor rendering. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.4.8 * New fences. * Air conditioning. * New rotate in build mode. * Empty shelves. * Oval mirrors. * New computers. * New lighting options. * Performance updates. * Lag improvements. * New mood boost. * Date on time stamp included. * Alarms now work. * Work GUI now only shows on weekdays. Version 0.4.7 * Added curtains. * Added shutters. * New Decor (barrels and bottles). * New neon party pillar. * Added Ramps. Version 0.4.6 * New pillars. * New window frames. * New fences. * New Premium chat. * Palm tree added. * Bug fixes and improvements. Version 0.4.5 * Added rain weather. * Bug fixes. * Added the 'Closed' Sign option. * Added garbage bin in decorations * New $75,000 Pre-built house. * Cinematic Cameras shot on Main Menu. * Pressing enter after typing won't accept party invites anymore. Version 0.4.3 * Testing mobile, tablet and gamepad support. * Holiday event ended. * Added doorbells and the ability to knock on doors. * Added Pyramid roof type. * Changed equipment frame. * Vehicles can now be removed from your plot. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.4.2 Main Article: Changelog/New Years Event * Added New Years Fireworks! * Added Showers. * Added several new decorations. * Improved triangulation algorithm. * Testing mobile and tablet support. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.4.1 Main Article: Changelog/Christmas Event * Testing mobile and tablet support. * Bloxburg is now covered in snow! * Added special Christmas items. * Christmas music in Main Menu and radios. * Added "Starter Pack" for new players. * Added ability to block players from entering your property. * Improved motorcycle and bike handling. * Added dialogue to some NPCs. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.3.5 * Added BFF supermarket. * Added two new jobs. * Added ability to donate money. * Various bug fixes. Version 0.3.4 * Added cars. * Major bug fixes. Category:Development